


Obligatory Davekat Drabble Where Dave is a clueless Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Soulmate AU, if ya squint, kinda abusive ?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt : soulmate AU every person has two lines written on their bodies, one is the first thing their soulmate says to them, the other is the last thing they'll ever say to you.





	Obligatory Davekat Drabble Where Dave is a clueless Idiot

prompt : soulmate AU every person has two lines written on their bodies, one is the first thing their soulmate says to them, the other is the last thing they'll ever say to you.

Every person has two lines written on their bodies, one is the first thing your soulmate will ever say to you, the other is the last thing they'll ever say to you. For some people its obvious, _'Hi, I'm your new classmate.'_ paired with _'I'll wait for you- always'_ But not for Dave Strider. No, yours is more cool and ambiguous. Both are emblazoned on your wrist. **'Oh my god! how stupid can you be'** and **'Strider for the love of god shut your gabtalker!'**

Its more scary really. If someone said either of these words to you, (not that gabtalker is a word you'd hear normally) you'd die from over thinking and second guessing. Which is why ,you guessed , its a social norm to cover up the words and only show then when you've found your soulmate. Its also kind of interesting how people go to tattoo shops to cross out the one that they've already heard. Your bro wears gloves all the time so you thought he's having as much luck as you. But now you know for sure his soul marks are written on his clavicle. One redacted, one  
left alone. You caught a glimpse of it once during a particularly long strife. small and short.

_'I'm Sorry'_

You could have missed it if it werent for nearly colliding with the better swordsman's chest after tripping on Cal's tangled limbs conveniently wrapped around yours. You wonder sometimes why the other one was redacted. But any chance at asking Bro is always shot down by the Strider house rule " If you want something, fight for it " which at first only meant stuff that Dave would want at the store. But after he turned thirteen, it now included basic necessities like clothes. The only thing outside this rule was bills and med kits and booze. 

neither of you drink so there wasnt much of that but the first taste of sparkling apple cider made you wish you did. But thats another story. 

This story is how you were blessed with the most boisterous, angry mom of a troll as a soulmate.

**______________________**

So it all started when you were in chemistry class. Simple right? It was the beginning of the period when your teacher came in introducing a new student. He was wearing skinny jeans, bright floral blouse with a dull looking sweater on top of it, chin length brown hair and lugging around a- I kid you not- bedazzled backpack. He introduced himself as Keaton but would love if everyone called him Keath. 

so class went on til you somehow insulted? Keaton. In your defence you thought he was gay. He was wearing pink and was very outspoken, for heavens sake his bag was _bedazzled_. How would you have known that he wasnt swinging for the other team? Your getting ahead of yourself. Anyway- you politely struck up a conversation and like every conversation you freudian slip so bad Yuri on Ice wanted its skating animations back and they're suing you for plagarism. Long story short he stormed of in a teary huff.

Keatons temporary lab partner, a grumpy emo kid you think was named Carmac? or some other automobile, then said to you _"Oh my god! how stupid can you be??"_ before walking after the run away sophomore but not before adding a " And Keath's a straight transvestite you ignoramus twat" then slamming the door. 

You all got detention. 

It was in the middle of gym class when the gravity of what just happened that morning slammed into you. You fell to your knees, hands on your face, groaning from complete embarrassment. you played it off as a sudden head ache.

______________________

You got home to a passed out Bro on the futon with two black bars on his clavicle. You didnt wake him up when you took money for take out. You left change, advil and a glass of water on the coffee table.


End file.
